


Tani y Junior

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Este Cap se lo dedico a AnaliaEscobar8 espero te guste :3
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Tani y Junior

**Author's Note:**

> Este Cap se lo dedico a AnaliaEscobar8 espero te guste :3

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se encontraban ambos acostados en la arena observando el cielo estrellado, estaban abrazandose y dandose una que otra caricia. Se levantaron y se metieron al mar en donde se besaron, primero fue inocentemente pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Junior llevo sus manos al bikini de Tani y se lo bajo para empezar a acariciar su clitoris, la morena gemía disfrutando del toque del Seal. De un momento a otro la chica saltó y enredo sus piernas en las caderas del Marín quien se bajo su short y guío su polla a la vagina de la Policia, la morena grito cuando el miembro del moreno la penetro.

El Seal se movio rapidamente sacandole dos orgasmos a Tani, guío su mano hacia el trasero de la chica y le metió un dedo ocasionando un fuerte jadeo. Se movio y se quedo quito al llegar a su orgasmo mientras la morena tenia su tercero, se quedaron flotando un momento en lo que descansaban del sexo fantastico que tuvieron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny y Steve llegaron a casa un par de horas más temprano de lo normal, iban a salir al patio trasero para disfrutar de la noche pero se encontraron con una escena indebida.

"Te dije que eran una cosa" dijo Danny presumidamente.

"Demonios" murmuro molesto.

"Ahora que tal si nos vamos a la habitación para que pueda cobrar mi apuesta" dijo coquetamente el rubio.

"Danno... mejor te doy dinero"

"No, dijiste que podría follarte si yo ganaba la apuesta y ellos tienen una relación. Por lo tanto yo soy el vencedor y tu perdiste, así que sube a la habitación y preparate porque te follare duro"

Steve solo trago saliba y subio ya que no pudo convencer a su pareja de no hacer esto....

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo esto, gracias por leer.   
> Y un agradecimiento especial para nicudyzootopia que me ayudó en algunos detalles.


End file.
